Drama Today More Tomorrow
by j-LO.lemon
Summary: Kagome is turned to the age of four and is sent to the world of hunters after the blood bath for the Shinkon no Tama. Now she continues her adventures with new friends in another world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello old fans and new fans out in the fanfiction world.**

**As you know this story is a hunter x hunter and inuyasha crossover.**

**But before we begin I want to know if I should base this on Gon's side of the story or Kurapika's side of the story I also need a vote for the pairing.**

**Now let us begin on the wonderful yet tragic story of … I don't know yet.**

**Teehee~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because I am part of the common people in the world.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Kagome POV

**Flashback~**

_It was beyond what I thought it would be. I thought I would be happy in the end with all my friends happy in the feudal era. Why did this world have to be filled with so much blood? Shippo died protecting Lady Kaede. Sango died trying to stop the expansion of Miroku's wind tunnel, they died together. Inuyasha died protecting Kikyo from one of Naruku's tentacles, Kikyo then died from one of Byakuya's illusions that drov her to the point of insanity. Rin, Jaken, and ah & uhn died in the cave from some of Naruku's loose demons. Sesshomaru and I were the only ones that survived in the end. We both landed the last strike on the damn bastard that caused all the blood to be shed for a cursed marble that gives power._

_**Flashback within a flashback~**_

"_Naraku! You damn bastard die already!" I yelled._

"_Because little miko you still have three shards of my jewel. Now hand them over and I might let you live."_

"_You bastard!" I seethed through my teeth._

"_Miko shot your arrow now." Sesshomaru said with calm façade while taking out bakusaiga and unleashing a wave of green destructive energy at Naraku while shot a pure arrow aiming for the shinkon no tama in the center of his chest. Our powers clashed destroying the barrier protecting the spider and disintegrating him completely. In the center of the entire battle the cursed jewel shinned throughout the darkness in the area. It started to rain a few minutes after taking the jewel from its position on the ground._

"_**What is your wish young miko?" **__said a voice inside my hide._

"_I have nothing to wish for I lost everything if I gain it back I will lose it again eventually, isn't that right? After all nothing is permanent." I replied._

"_**Very well then were sending you to another world to be reborn you will take an exam in this world when is needed you will be trained everyday in your dreams and finally you will once again protect the innocent you may take the nekomatta with you if you wish."**__ The voice said once again._

"_Great more drama whatever it can't be worse than this I hope." I replied with sarcasm in my voice._

"_**You will be turned to the age of four and live on an island known as Whale Island, any complaints or requests?"**_

"_Just that you let me keep my memories, I need to know why I am alone in the first place."_

"_**Done."**_

_**End of Flashback within a flashback~**_

"_Miko will you wish to do the blood bond and become my younger sibling?" asked Sesshomaru._

"_Hai onii-sama." I replied with a sad yet happy smile._

_The blood bond allowed Sesshomaru to use purification powers and be able to resist purification attacks. I gained demon sensitivity and demonic powers. All in all, I became a miko demon._

"_Sesshomaru you know that I am leaving right?"_

"_That is why I made the blood bond it allows us to keep contact even from different worlds, even if I am dead."_

"_Hai onii-sama."_

**End of flashback~**

_Now the real adventure begins….. _I thought.

**Im sorry but that is all folks don't forget to review and vote for pairing and plot.**

**Teehee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys if it takes me so long to update I am in a program in school call UCLA writers den so I have to balance my time for school, my science project, my new puppy, my life in anime and the fanfiction world so that I can gain ideas and all that crap.**

**Well anyways most of you people reading this know the drill…. If you even read this part anyways well anyways I am going to start the story after eating very salty shrimp patties without bread and having to drink 5 cups of pink lemonade to get rid of the taste and going to the bathroom around three to four times in the past hour.**

**Well people let us get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the above …. Or is it bottom… oh well I own nothing what so ever on the internet but I might start a blog soon for troubled families and teens with addictions to drugs and other problems in their life**

**PS: don't pay attention to above and I still need help deciding the pairing for this story so vote people. Please and thank you. **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Kagome POV**

I walk around the forest trying to find a way out. Midoriko didn't say anything on how to get out of this place so what exactly are we doing here. I sat down under the shade of a giant tree trying to cool down from all the heat surrounding me. I trained with Midoriko in my dream state for 2 years and today was the day I was supposed to find my way out of the forest.

"Yatta!" I heard someone yell in a distance.

_Hmmm I guess today was supposed to be my ticket out _I thought walking toward the sound of cheering. When I found the person who was yelling, I saw a boy who was jumping up and down around a giant fish in green shorts, jacket, and shoes. I tried to follow him quietly but I stepped on dry leaves causing there to be a crunch. Before I tried to runaway I was grabbed by a fishing line.

"Ehhh it's just a kid hmmmm…. Ah it's a kid but I am the only kid on this island how did you get here?!" The boy in all green asked/ yelled at me while leaving me hanging on his line.

"Midoriko," I replied, "Midoriko-sama sent me, and I'm just trying to find a way out of here. I heard you scream and I thought that you might know the way out."

"Oh. Well my name is Gon I will take you to Mito-san. By the way, where are your parents?"

"Gone," I said it with a cold yet soft voice as to not seem heartless," they aren't here anymore. That's why I wanted to get to town. I need to take the hunter exam I was told to get on a boat by Midoriko-sama to get to the exam. What about you why are trying to catch a giant fish?" during our conversation he freed me from the tight strings that tied me and left me to be hanging in the air.

"Mito-san said if I catch 'The Master of the Swamp' then I could take the exam. I'm twelve years old, how about you?"

"Six."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Nope," Gon falls anime style while preparing to rake the fish to the village. When he gets up his eyebrow is twitching, "If you want I can help you carry this guy back to the village without dragging him," I put up my sleeve to the blue kimono with black rose petals flowing on the bottom, "just stand back and don't get scared."

**Gon's POV**

I did as she said although I don't know why I shouldn't be scared. When I looked straight at her face I saw that she started changing, she gained jagged dark blue stripes on her cheeks and a pink diamond cross with an outline of an upside down crescent moon in black under it, my eyes widened at her growing in size and becoming a giant dog with midnight black fur with a black tint.

**Kagome's POV**

"_Put a net on the fish and get on my back so we get going I will carry the poor guy." _I told him through my mind in my beast form.

"Hai," he replied softly but loudly and proceeded to do what he was told.

Once he was on m back I walked the way Gon maneuvered me by tugging lightly on my fur. We got to the village in less than two minutes and got to the market in another 45 seconds.

"Minna, I caught him and look I made a new friend." Gon yelled loudly unaware of my sense of hearing causing me to whine softly due to the pain in my ears. I found a clear spot in the middle of the market and put the fish down. I lay down on the ground allowing Gon to get off before I shrunk to my human form. I walked slowly toward the villagers to see either acceptance or rejection in their eyes surprisingly their eyes showed no hatred yet their eyes showed as if this was normal so sped up my pace and hid behind Gon since I haven't been near anybody in two years give or take a few days.

"Awe, how cute. Where did you find her Gon?" A woman who I suspected was Gon's guardian, Mito, bent down and looked to the side in an attempt to see behind Gon to get a better look at me.

"There are too many adults here. Can we go please?" I mumbled into the back of Gon's jacket both muffling my voice and making me seem more 'adorable' to the women of the village. When I felt my 'shield' move from its position, I looked up slightly to see most of the villagers admiring the giant fish. I straighten my position and begin to walk toward Mito-san.

I tugged on her skirt softly since my height doesn't allow me to be able to tap taller people on the shoulder. I got her attention and bent my head down slightly and shuffled my foot on the ground with a light blush.

"Gomen, but I haven't been near people for a long time. This is my first time within a village once again after two years of living in the woods." I looked toward the trees where I once was living. I see Gon jogging towards us with a wide grin. He begins to talk about the promise he and Mito-san made if he caught 'The Master of the Swamp' and about the hunter exam.

"If it makes you feel better I am taking the exam as well. I need to complete a request made by someone that I have known for few years." I butt in to their small conversation that had somehow ended out of nowhere.

"Oh well then- Wait a minute your only half his age how are you going to last longer than he is!" Mito yelled lightly.

"You're the one who saw me in the giant dog form not Me." I said with a blank face while looking at her face. The only reaction I got from her was that her eyes widened a bit and she had her mouth widened a bit.

"Well now this is awkward." I mumbled to myself.


End file.
